Hush Hush
by uncontrollable
Summary: Aunque Patch tuviera un Jeep Commander, una Harley, pudiera leer la mente, fuera rebelde y un ángel caído, el no era Sasuke Uchiha. Porque Sasuke Uchiha, aunque fuera un jodido arrogante y orgulloso, era su novio, aunque todavía no sabia porque salían, le amaba con toda el alma.


_Yup. Este pequeño —y también cursi_— _drabble salio de la nada. Puro capricho mio. I like Hush Hush ¿Lo han leído? Lo recomiendo. De verdad. _

_Patch es mi religión (?).  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni Naruto, ni Hush Hush, me pertenecen. Solo lo hace este drabble. _

**_Advertencias: _**_¡Palabrotas!_

* * *

_**Hush Hush**  
_

_By_

_Lizha _

_"Capitulo Único"_

* * *

—**¡Oh Kami! ¡Este libro va a terminar conmigo! **

Sasuke, quien estaba despatarrado en el sofá haciendo zapping en la tele, dirigió su mirada con desinterés a su _novia_, quien estaba en la mesa a unos metros de el, leyendo un libro el cual a tapa decía que se llama _"Hush Hush"_.

Era la décima vez que gritaba. En el día.

—**Hmp**.

Eso, al parecer, la enojo.

—**¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿No vas a hacer nada?! ¡¿Tu novia esta a punto de morirse y lo único que dices es "hmp"?! **

Y contra todo pronostico —o tal vez no— Sasuke dijo:

—**Hmp**.

Sakura puso cara de indignación y se levanto, asegurándose de contonear sus caderas, movimiento que Sasuke no pudo evitar —porque a pesar de la creencia popular, el si tenía hormonas— y se sentó con total confianza al lado suyo.

—**Patch seguramente se preocuparía por mi**— Dijo Sakura, tratando de sonar casual.

¿Qué carajos…?

—**¿Patch?**— Pregunto Sasuke, haciendo sonar el nombre como si hubiera dicho la más grande de las groserías.

—**Si, Patch**— Dijo Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio.

¿Quién carajos era ese tal Patch?

No se dio cuenta que Sakura comenzó con su parloteo habitual.

—**¡Ugh! ¡El es el chico más perfecto que he… Leído! **

Y ahí ya entendía todo.

—**Soy mejor que el**— Aun sabiendo que ese idiota no existe.

Sakura volvió a poner cara de indignación. Esta vez en serio.

—**¡Tu no sabes nada de el, Sasuke! **

Y ahí va con el "Sasuke". Carajo, ella estaba enojada ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

—**Se que soy mejor que el**— Dijo simplemente Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. Un fuerte esmalte verde adornaba sus uñas.

—**Uno, es rebelde. Dos, tiene un Jeep Commander. Tres, también tiene una Harley. Cuatro, puede leer la mente, Cinco, y la mas importante, es un ángel caído ¡Es un jodido ángel caído!**— Grito como si no pudiese creerlo, sosteniendo el preciado libro entre sus manos.

Cinco cosas, no eran muchas. Obviamente Sakura exageraba.

—**Y ahora dime ¿Qué carajos tienes tú?**— Espeto Sakura, señalándole con un dedo. De manera acusadora.

—**Hn. Soy Sasuke Uchiha**— Simple y llanamente. Así era el.

—**Y yo Sakura Haruno, diría que es un placer, pero seguro te mentiría**— Dijo monótonamente —**¿Algo mas que quieras decirme, Sasuke? **

Y ahí salía el carácter de su _novia_, de mierda, cabe agregar.

—**Hn**.

—**¡Ugh! Ya estoy harta de que me hn-es**— Se tapo los ojos con el brazo dramáticamente —**¡Ojala Patch existiera! ¡El si seria un novio perfecto!**— Le miro acusadoramente, remarcando el "si" en la oración.

—**También tengo el sharingan**— Agrego Sasuke, monótonamente.

—**¡Y el es un ángel caído, Sasuke! **

_Y te tengo a ti_, quiso agregar Sasuke, pero eso sonaría cursi hasta para Lee. Y no había persona más cursi en la aldea de la Hoja que el cejotas. En serio.

—**Pero…**— Ella le llamo la atención —**Tengo que admitir que se parecen en algo**.

Las comparaciones, como las odiaba.

—**Ambos tienen ojos negros**— Dijo Sakura mirándole a los ojos.

El no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por sus ojos jade.

—**Los míos son mejores, Sakura**.

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante esto.

Sasuke era un maldito orgulloso arrogante, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba con el. Las cosas habían salido de la nada y esas cosas. Pero también tenia que admitir que le gustaba, que era _su_ maldito orgulloso arrogante. Que era _su_ Sasuke_-kun_.

—**Y también que ambos son unos arrogantes de mierda**— Recordó ella.

Tomándola por sorpresa, Sasuke paso sus brazos por su espalda y juntos sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Ella, luego de unos segundos, quiso responder, pero ya Sasuke se había separado de ella, dejando en shock.

—**¿Y ahora que piensas, Sa-ku-ra?**— Susurro en su oído, haciendo que ella tuviera un agradable escalofrió.

La respuesta era obvia ¿No?

Aunque Patch tuviera un Jeep Commander, una Harley, pudiera leer la mente, fuera rebelde y un ángel caído, el no era Sasuke Uchiha. Porque Sasuke Uchiha, aunque fuera un jodido arrogante y orgulloso, era su novio, aunque todavía no sabia porque salían, le amaba con toda el alma.

Y si, ella era una romántica empedernida.

—**Que todavía eres un maldito arrogante y orgulloso, Sasuke-kun**.

* * *

_¿Ya dije que me gusta Patch? Pues ni modo, lo repito. me gusta Patch. _

_Espero que les guste, es mi primer SasuSaku. Me encanta esa pareja, en realidad, me gustan todas que tenga a Sakura (hasta el yuri, me gusta el yuri). _

_**Bye**._


End file.
